Stop the Vows
by 8Kimaresonance8
Summary: Kid is placed into an arranged marriage by his father with a girl he doesn't like or love! As Maka and Kid prepare for her to come they start to clean his library and soon start to fall in love! Can Maka save Kid from this disastrous match? Or will she not be able to stop the final Vows?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright my readers! welcome to my new Kima story! As I write the final chapter of my last Kima story "Three years later" This idea came up! I hope to accomplish more with this story like my last. **

**Here are some ages **

**Kid: 20 **

**Maka: 18 **

**Soul: 19 **

**Liz: 21**

**Patty: 19 **

**Black*Star: 20 **

**Tsubaki: 21 **

**They're all older due to the themes of this story :) I hope you enjoy! and to my returning readers many thanks!**

* * *

Maka watched as everyone started to gather into the large room, she had hidden herself behind a curtain and continued to watch as more people, and shinigami's from around the globe walked in. She stood there in her dark lacy purple dress and watched as her friends all sat down and saw Kid walk out of a door. He was dressed in a dark suit with a small red flower on his vest. He looked extremely bored, as his golden eyes wandered around the room as if he was searching for someone else. Maka sighed and pushed herself further into the curtain to avoid security that the bride to be had specifically hired to keep her out. She knew she shouldn't be here but she needed to be.

A FEW WEEKS EARLIER

"Thanks for helping me clean out my library Maka." Kid smiled as he began to unlock the door to his mansion.

"Oh no problem Kid! I had nothing better to do today anyways." Maka laughed as her pigtails swung around her head.

"Is Soul at home?" Kid asked as he held open the grand door for Maka.

"Yeah, it's his and Black*Star's poker night so like I said I have nothing better to do." Maka said as she walked into his house.

"Maka!" Liz and Patty cheered as they saw the shorter dark blonde walk in.

They both came up to Maka and hugged her "Why are you here!? Did Kiddo invite you!? Why?!"

Maka could only laugh as she pulled herself away from the two sisters "Sorry guys but I'm here to help clean his library."

"Awhhh" Patty whined

" Good luck with that, Kid's a mess when it comes to his library. It's just piles of books." Liz laughed as she walked away

"Well if you two need anything just holler and we'll be around!" Patty smiled as she ran after Liz

"You!? Death the Kid make a mess?!" Maka joked as she followed Kid towards his Library.

Kid blushed as he stuttered to speak "Yes...well they're organized messes! I can assure you half these books will be gone after today anyways." He sighed and frowned as he led Maka through another corridor.

"And why is that?" Maka questioned as she walked beside him.

"Well...you see this is quite embarrassing...but I'm getting married." Kid blushed as Maka stood there in shock. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend Kid! Wow that's exciting?!" Maka smiled

"Well you see...it's an arranged marriage...with a daughter of some big CEO which has been one of my father's friends for years, you see he helps pay for academy fees, and gets word out there about it to future weapons and meisters...So I guess it was only a matter of time before I was to wed to seal a lifetime partnership, plus marrying a human is unheard of as a shinigami so it'll be good to the public."

"So...you don't love her?" Maka said as she lowered her face to the ground

"I'm sure I will learn to, you see I'm meeting her in two weeks and I'm afraid she's not very fond of books so my father suggested I give some away...Which is why I asked you to come, I know how much you adore books so today please feel free to take anything that interests you."

"Oh Kid! You're too kind. I'm sure she'll realize how lucky she is." Maka blushed but gave Kid a warm smile as he led her into the grand library. Maka looked around and saw all the piles of books Kid was talking about, they were all neatly stacked up by each shelf each of their spines facing towards the outside. She saw how Kid had eight ladders which were reaching up towards the higher shelves of the grand room.

"Wow Kid this is beautiful! There's no mess here at all!" Maka smiled as she ran into the middle of the room.

Kid watched as she giddily skipped towards some shelves and started to look at a book, he watched as her ponytails flew behind her as she ran from shelf to shelf collecting books in her hand. He noticed how she had left spaces open with the books that she took, but he didn't mind this was Maka after all. She was the most organized girl he had ever met.

"I'm glad you like the books Maka, it's a shame half of these have to leave my wonderful collection." Kid sighed as he frowned and walked towards Maka. Who had already grabbed five books.

"Well you can always come over and reread them with me after the wedding!" Maka said as she flipped through one.

"I would appreciate that." Kid looked down at the dark blonde and smiled at her gleaming green eyes noticing how beautiful they were for the first time. As the day grew later Maka had made a stack of throw away books for Kid, and she had made a small pile of her very own. Of course Soul was going to kill her once he saw all these books in their small apartment but he could deal with it.

All of a sudden Maka looked down at her watch "Oh crap! It's late, hey I'll be back tomorrow okay!? We can fix this place up in no time! Before your girl gets here." Maka giggled as she stood up. Kid then followed her and proceeded to follow her out.

They both stopped at his door as they said their goodbyes "You know today was really fun, Kid even if it was just rummaging through old books." Maka smiled and held out her hand for Kid to shake.

"Yes, indeed it was Maka! How about you show up earlier tomorrow so we can get more done? It is summer break after all."

"Oh alright, I'll be here at noon then!" Kid nodded as Maka waved and left, leaving him in the entry way alone. He sighed and walked upstairs to his room. On his way he passed Liz and Patty's room he peaked in to see that they were watching yet again another girl movie. He shook his head and realized it wasn't the time to tell them about his upcoming marriage. He continued on his way to his room and carefully laid himself out in the middle of the bed.

"How will I ever love her?" Kid said quietly as he closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him away from reality.

* * *

**Next chapter we shall meet Kid's bride to be! stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2

Second chap is here! I'm trying to add in more charcters before we dive into more romance so here we go!

* * *

Maka awoke early the next morning to make Soul breakfast, it was the least she could do since she bailed on him last night. She was usually here on Poker nights to cheer him on but she needed to help Kid. Like she would today. She thought about his upcoming marriage and thought how terrible it was to not even know the person you'll spend the rest of your life with. It was a horrible fate she thought.

"Morning." Soul groggily as he walked out from his room.

"Morning!" Maka said cheerfully

"Hey where were you yesterday? I totally kicked Black*Star's butt and you missed out." Soul said placing himself at their small round table.

Maka set down a plate of fresh pancakes and bacon in front of him and sat down with some for herself.

"Well you see, I was helping Kid clean his library." Maka said with a smile.

"That explains the fresh pile of books in front of your room." Soul groaned as Maka laughed.

"Hey! I'll get rid of some of my old ones eventually."

"Eventually she says." Soul moaned

"I'm going back today too." Maka said as she cleaned her mouth.

"Why? Is his library that bad? It is Kid." Soul laughed

"Well...There's organized piles?"

"So basically like your room?" Soul snickered

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka huffed as she finished eating

"SEE THIS IS WHY WE DON'T NEED MORE BOOKS." Soul yelled as he stuffed bacon in his mouth.

"Anyways it's summer why the sudden cleaning?" Soul asked

Maka wondered if she should tell Soul about Kid's upcoming marriage but she thought against it, if there was anything Soul was good at it was spreading other people's secrets like the plague and she didn't know if Kid had told anyone else. He did seem pretty embarrassed by it.

"I don't know, Kid's a strange one." Maka lied

"Well anyways, I wish you luck in your book organizing but I'm going to Black*Star's to play video games. He's got this new sick game with intense fighting."

"Lovely." Maka said as she rolled her eyes.

"See you later Maka!" Soul yelled as he grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

Maka sighed, she was still in her pj's of course only Soul would get dressed early to go play a video game.

She still had two hours before she was supposed to meet Kid at his house so she took awhile to find an outfit.

_I don't know why I care so much, it's just book organizing. _Maka thought as she took a while to finally decide on a black skirt and a white blouse with a ruby necklace her mother had shipped her.

She quickly took a shower as an hour of clothes hunting had already passed and put her hair in two ponytails and ran out the door. She grabbed her green bike and started her ride to Kid's mansion.

On the way she waved to various neighbors and passed a few of her classmates as well until she ended up in front of gallows mansion. She walked up to the big steps and rang the doorbell until Patty came to the door

"Oh! Kid Maka's here again!" Patty yelled towards the house. She smiled and left the door open for Maka to walk in.

"He's in the library already." Liz said from a couch in the living room.

Maka nodded and made her way towards the library she looked at all the portraits of shinigami's on the walls, and even some pictures of a younger Kid. When she finally approached the two great doors she pushed them in. Inside Kid was sitting in a corner organizing some books. She noticed he had already taken a lot down from the shelves.

"Hey Kid!" Maka said standing behind him.

He jumped and turned around "Oh Maka!" You startled me he looked at the smiling girl before him and smiled back.

"Oh i'm sorry Kid, looks like you already got started without me."

"Yes, well I want to really make sure everything is in order."

"I'm sure you do! I'm sure you're really nervous to meet her."

"Yes...that's it." Kid laughed he was trying really hard to make sure Maka didn't realize he wasn't looking forward to this wedding. For years now he had liked the pony-tailed meister and this wedding of his wasn't helping at all.

"So what's her name anyways? I'm sure you know that." Maka said smoothing her skirt down as she sat down next to him.

"Her name is Serena, she's quite beautiful." Kid said moving books into what they called the "Maka pile"

"Well that's good." Maka remarked as they sat there in awkward silence moving books and throwing some into a trash bin.

An hour passed like this until Liz came busting through the door with Lord Death trying to catch her.

"WHAT DOES HE MEAN PATTY AND I ARE BEING KICKED OUT DUE TO YOUR WEDDING!? WHO ARE YOU MARRYING!?" Liz's face was red as she stomped on the nice wood floors. That's when she glanced at Maka.

"Please tell me it's Maka!" She yelled as Patty giggled behind her

"No!" Both Kid and Maka yelled as they glanced at each other both blushing a deep red.

"Then who!?" Liz screamed as Lord Death cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Kiddo, I wasn't aware that you hadn't told Liz and Patty yet." Lord Death sighed

"Yeah thanks for that." Liz huffed

"Liz! You think I want this cause I don't!" Kid yelled but immediately regretted it.

"Yeah well I hope she makes you happy!" Liz yelled as Patty followed behind her.

"I'm sorry you had to see all that Maka." Kid sighed

"Hey, it's okay." Maka lightly laughed.

"I know you don't want this kiddo..but." Lord Death said placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know it's best for all." Kid sighed

"Righto! She'll be here in about a week be ready! And hi Maka!" Lord Death waved as Maka shyly waved back.

He left the room as Maka and Kid began to sort again.

"You know I think we don't need to throw away anymore books. Let's donate the rest you want to get rid of okay?" Maka smiled

"Alright Maka." Kid smiled Yet inside he felt terrible, he was about to marry someone he didn't know, kick out his weapons, and give away half of his collection, and let go of the one girl he ever truly loved, for this other girl. He sure hoped she was worth it.

Meanwhile:

"I think I should go now." a brunette girl said from her chair in her room.

"But sweetheart he isn't expecting you for another week, that way it's closer to the marriage."

"DADDY does it look I care?! I'm leaving in two days. Get my plane ready." The girl got up and walked towards her grand window.

"Death the Kid will be mine." She smirked.

* * *

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Long chapter because of my lack of updating. sorry! been so busy.

if you guys love doing fanart for stores i'd sure appreciate some for mine! ;D i'll feature it on my bio! heh anyways enjoy!

* * *

After a long day of creating countless different piles of books Maka was satisfied when she placed the last book on a shelf "Five down...a lot more to go." She sighed as she got down the ladder. Kid was busy across the room dusting and placing books into boxes that would be donated to the Academy or the local Death City library.

Maka walked over to Kid and lightly tapped his shoulder "Hey I better go, the sun is setting and to be honest biking in the dark isn't so fun." Maka laughed as she said the last part but the worry was evident on her face.

"I'll take you home." Kid said as he stood up and dusted off his black pants.

"Oh no it's fine Kid! Really." Maka smiled

"Maka it's the least that I can do after all you've done these last two days." Kid said grabbing his coat off of a chair.

"Beelzebub will get us there in no time." Kid moved away from her and started walking towards the door.

"What about my bike?" Maka asked following him out the library doors

"I'll pick you up tomorrow too, then you can get your bike you'll just have to leave earlier." Kid smiled

"Well alright.." Maka sighed as she followed him out the front doors. She hadn't seen Liz or Patty and felt bad that she wasn't able to say goodbye to them.

"So why exactly are they being kicked out? This house is big enough for all of you." Maka asked as she stood at the doors with Kid.

"My bride to be doesn't like the idea of other girls living with us." Kid said as he rolled his eyes.

"But they're your weapons!" Maka cried

"Yes, well that doesn't matter to her."

"Do you talk to her often?" Maka asked walking down a few steps to meet with Kid who was almost a the bottom.

"I'm afraid I have never been the one to talk to her no, I get messages from my father from her. All I do is listen otherwise her father will go back on the deal that was made and as much as my father hates pushing me to do such idiotic things such as this marriage, he has to." Kid sighed and summoned Beelzebub as Maka stood next to him.

" You should talk to your father, I'm sure he'll be considerate of your feelings."

"Yes, well I can't simply take this away from him. It's a great thing for the Academy." Kid said as he held his hand out for Maka to grab and get on the board with him.

"Not everything you do has to be for the Academy Kid, you can also do it for yourself." Maka said as she wrapped her arms around his waist as she did with Soul when she rode on his motorcycle.

Maka's words had silenced Kid, all he could think of was how the marriage could easily be terminated if he simply wanted it too. He knew Maka was right, but he also knew that he was going to one day be the new Death Lord and he needed to push all his personal thoughts away. Even if that meant pushing his freedom away.

Together the two soared through the air flying towards Maka's and Soul's apartment. From time to time Kid felt Maka's arms wrap around him tighter as they soared through the sunset sky. He smiled whenever she did but she soon loosened her grip and grew more comfortable as they flew.

Soon the Apartment was in view "Just drop me off on the roof there!" Maka yelled as she pointed to a roof just below her room window. Kid nodded and flew towards the dark colored roof.

He landed the board gracefully as Maka hopped off and began to flatten out her skirt. "Wow that was amazing Kid! The sky never felt so close and it was so beautiful and thank you." Maka said as she realized what she was saying she blushed and shuffled her feet.

"We'll do it again tomorrow morning, and we can even go flying for a day if you want. Take a break from all this book nonsense. " Kid smiled softy as Maka began to climb towards her window

Maka blushed but then smiled. "I'd like that."

"Very well then! It a date!" Kid said until he noticed Maka's face turn red again

"Oh I mean it's a well... it's a plan." He said blushing himself as he stumbled to find the right words.

Maka smiled and opened her window "It's a plan Death the Kid." He smiled back at her and waved goodbye as she got into her room and watched him fly off into the almost dark Death City sky.

Maka walked out of her room to find Soul sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey, you're back." He smiled as he took a sip

"Earlier too, as requested." Maka teased as she sat down across from him.

"Humph, so what did you and Kid do today? Wait how did you come from your room?!" Soul questioned with a confused face

"Just organized more books, I swear some haven't been touched in centuries. He also gave me a ride home on Beelzebub, my bike is back at his place for the night." Maka said

"Sounds exciting." Soul said as he rolled his eyes. He knew that anything that involved Maka or Kid had to be an organized activity and a boring one at that.

"Liz called me." Soul said looking straight at Maka who froze.

_Did she say something to Soul!? _Maka thought as she waited for Soul to speak some more.

"Seems like Kid is getting hitched huh? That's why he has you over helping him clean? And here I thought he'd finally figured it out." Soul scowled

"Figured what out Soul?" Maka said as she glared at the scythe boy across from her.

"That..oh never mind. Liz told me that they were getting kicked out seems like this girl has issues. They'll need a place to stay after the wedding."

"We can't..." Maka shifted her eyes to the ground as Soul interrupted her

"I know, which is why I told them to talk to Tsubaki. They have one extra room over at their place. It'll be fine." Soul reassured Maka as she nodded. She hated the fact that Liz and Patty would no longer be able to live with their own meister and friend

"That's good." Maka sighed as she touched her forehead she was all worn out from the last two days. Even though she hadn't been doing anything really fun. She found herself never wanting to leave that dusty old library. She had seen a side of Kid that she hadn't seen before in that room. A side that she absolutely loved.

"How do you feel about him getting married Maka?" Soul questioned bringing her out of her thoughts.

Maka blushed as she rested her hands on the table in front of her. " Well, it's a shame honestly, to not be able to choose who you spend your life with...But he seems sure of himself so I'll support him until the very end."

Soul watched Maka and smiled, he knew she cared about Kid more than she was letting on, and he felt bad that his close friend would never be able to share her feelings now.

MEANWHILE

"Your plane should be arriving in 11 hours madame." A young flight attendant said to the dark brown haired girl glancing down at newspapers.

"Finally." She muttered as she put the paper down. Below it read "_Huge wedding In Just under a Month Now!" _Of course the brunette knew it was her wedding. A wedding that she had been expecting for months now. She a rich girl from the big city would be marrying a powerful Shinigami and couldn't be any happier.

Serena got up and paced the jet as she knew that she was early to meet her future husband but she was excited. Her plan would soon be in motion, and the way things were going no one could stop her.

Her dark brown eyes glared out the window as she began to fix her tiny red dress. She walked back over to her seat and sighed angrily as she waited for a butler to get her a drink.

...

The next day Maka was ecstatic she was grateful that Kid had wanted to take a day off from book organizing to take her flying again. She had always enjoyed riding on Soul's bike but flying was a completely different feeling. It made her feel free.

Today she had worn her hair down and wore dark blue jeans with a light pink tank top. It was a nice sunny day in death city. Which made it perfect for flying. Maka waited in her room for Kid to land on the roof next to her window. Maka had already said bye to Soul who only grunted in his sleep as he had not woken up as early as her.

Maka waited patiently by her window until she heard a small knock. She opened it slowly and there stood Kid on Beelzebub. "Ready to go?" He asked with a smile on his face and his hand outstretched to her.

"You bet!" Maka smiled cheerfully as she took his hand and they were off. They flew around the city and saw all the different buildings.

"Thinks look so different from here!" Maka yelled to Kid over the wind.

"Yes, it's quite beautiful, the most ordinary things look just stunning from this height!" Kid smiled and flew forward as he proceeded to land on a tall building.

"I figured we'd take a break for a few minutes." Kid smiled as Maka raised an eyebrow.

Maka nodded and sat down on the roof as Kid followed suit.

"Thanks again for this, it's really nice to hang out with you aside from organizing books." Maka giggled.

"Oh no thank you, you've been a real great help these last few days. Especially with getting my mind off of my engagement." Kid smiled but then it slowly turned into a frown as he looked at Maka.

"You know you can back out of this…" Maka mumbled under her breath. Kid though was still able to hear her.

"I have to it's my duty as a Shinigami, and my father's son."

"Yeah but what about you Kid! You're always doing what's best for the academy and your father! But what about you!?" Maka yelled as she stood up. Maka went wide eyed as she saw the sad look on his face but he still gave her a soft smile nonetheless.

"I'm…I'm sorry. That was unnecessary." Maka said as she looked down at her feet.

"No, it's…alright." Kid stuttered unable to tell Maka that he really wished he could get out of this just to be with her.

"We should get going. You still need your bike." Maka nodded as Kid got back on Beelzebub and reached out for her once again. She quietly took his hand and held onto him as they flew back to his Manor.

Once they arrived Kid invited Maka in for some lunch and she quietly nodded. Kid smiled as he opened the doors but then the smile slowly faded as there in the center of the room stood his two blonde weapons arguing with a brunette in a tight red dress.

They all noticed the two walk in and stopped arguing. The girl with the red dress beaming at his arrival.

"Oh Kid you're finally here!" She yelled as she ran at him. Maka looked on as she grabbed him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek. "It's so great to finally meet you! I'm Serena."

"Aren't you a bit early?" Kid asking looking at Maka as she awkwardly stood by.

"Oh I'd thought it'd be much easier to come earlier, we can get to know each other better before the big day that way!" She smiled big as Maka glanced towards Liz and Patty as they shook their heads and sadly looked towards Maka.

"And who's this..?" The Serena finally said noticing Maka.

"Oh that's one of my close friend's Maka she's been helping me clean up."

Maka waved and smiled at a loss for words "Kid…I…I'm going to head out."

"What about lunch!?" He said breaking away from Serena who glared at Maka.

"You're busy now, besides I've got to go get Soul some food. See you tomorrow to work on that Library." Maka smiled and waved at Kid who nodded as she turned and left the building.

Once outside Maka felt warm tears roll down her face. "So this is what heartbreak feels like huh?" she mumbled sadly as she grabbed her bike to make her way home.

* * *

hope you enjoyed! review!


End file.
